Rhoan Academy : Stormlit Flower
by Inner Tear
Summary: Even more conflicts and mysteries find their way back into the new world. Tia loses a large portion of memories regarding her childhood and a certain someone. She believes she's recovering what she lost, but something is definitely off...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**

* * *

***inserts derp face here*  
**

* * *

"_-a."_

_An auburn haired child stirred in the grass._

"…_ia"_

_The little girl shifted once more; the greenery gingerly stroking her cheek with the wind. _

_Grey eyes were still closed, but she felt she knew this person._

_She opened her eyes and outstretched a hand towards the boy standing beside her._

_She greeted him with a grin._

"_Come and play with me!"_

* * *

The loud, continuous buzz of an alarm clock was heard and Tia shut it off as briskly as she could.

Realizing just what day it was, she sighed.

It's Monday.

Once again, she has overslept and her class was going to begin in a rough fifteen minutes.

Groggily swinging her legs off the bed; she grabbed her school clothes from her dresser and hurriedly changed into her school's winter outfit; a crimson blazer, a white dress shirt, a black necktie and matching socks. These dreams always leaving her in a bundle of confusion, but she paid no mind it. For all she cared, it could've been the effect of over reading her romance mangas.

After all, their only dreams. She doubted it was a child childhood memory, as she had no such memories from long ago; a huge gap of her time as a child were forgotten. She thought up a mini continuation of the cut off dream where a fiery, childhood friend body slammed her on the grass and had awaken her. She gave out a little laugh.

That was perfect.

She made her way to the center of the small living room and to her school bag sitting on the empty table. It was only by chance that Tia actually sat down at the table for a decent breakfast and today just wasn't one of those days. She grabbed her bag, slipped on her black tennis shoes before heading out the door; her apartment roughly a block from the school. She took up a steady pace as she turned a few lefts and rights. Upon reaching the grounds, she entered the East Division of the school and ascended the stairwell; stained glass windows depicting the stages of the world.

Her favorite was the piece was at the base of the stairs.

It was mostly overlooked because of its dull details compared to its more intricate counterparts, but its simplicity drew her in and it felt special to her.

Yet, oddly nostalgic.

It was composed of colors of grey, blue and green with shades of yellow. There was a sun breaking out of a cloudy sky and a serene hill covered with blades of grass looking a large kingdom in the distance.

This historic private school, Rhoan Academy, was separated into two parts; the East and West Division. The East Division consisted of the underclassmen; the freshman and the sophomores. The West Division consisted of the upperclassmen; the juniors and the seniors. The West Division staircase has stained glass windows as well, although they show depict something a little different; the new worlds created by each appointed Chosen.

She reached the top of the stairs and made her way to the classroom at the end of the hall. She entered the room on time and sat at her desk quietly; it was a window seat second towards the back. This is her teacher's last day, she was a twenty year old from the Sahara, and her temper was as fiery as the hair that strode down her back like flames.

Ms. Nanai stood up from her desk at the front of the room and briefed the class, "This is my outstanding, beautiful self's last day before I-"

The class groaned with agony.

A kid shouted out from the back of the room,"You're going to the Sahara, you're beautiful and the by the time you get back you'll have a 'gorgeous' tan that we will simply adore." The class hummed with agreement.

Ms. Nanai scrunched up her brows with irritation, "I'm still talking, dammit! I-I mean- I'm still here. You prickly people won't be seeing me for a while, so enjoy my company!"

"Who are you calling prickly?!" The scarlet haired girl seated at the front row scoffed, "You're the only tetchy one here!"

The susurration of people's chatter spread throughout the classroom like an epidemic.

This girl is getting too old for such childish remarks and she's the real live definition of a spoiled brat.

Another girl, only much more demure and soft-spoken in comparison to the rude lass seated in front of her spoke up, "F-Francesca! Do you know who you're speaking too?"

"Do you have any idea who you're speaking too, Fana?! I am thee Francesca Annino, daughter of the celebrated Annino-"

Tia interjected irritably,"Don't you dare start on her." Oh my goodness, did she just say that?

The slam of textbooks and a booming voice interjected, "For the love of the Prophecy, will you just shut up!?"

Anxious eyes faced the front of the room in an instant; the atmosphere growing heavy with each passing second.

"I-I mean... Be quiet!" Ms. Nanai corrected,"Just do your work today! That's an order, damn it!"

Tia ignored the ruckus and propped her head on her left hand, scribbling tiny drawings of spirits into her notebook. The bothersome prattle of her classmates was making her brain decay little by little.

A soft, somewhat audible voice came from above; its owner breaking apart her lazy thoughts,"T-Thanks for sticking up for me, Tia."

Tia flashed a small grin at the girl,"What are friends for?"

Fana giggled and sat in an empty desk next to her, "Right."

She smiled, touched by the kind comment, "She never learns."

The class suddenly came to a halt and Tia realized what she had regrettably said aloud.

Fana gave a tiny gasp.

"You little twit!" Francesca snarled,"Say that to my face!"

"I'd like to confer with you outside for a moment, Tia." Ms. Nanai grimaced, "Outside, please."

Francesca was far from finished, "You're just a pompous, pretentious peasant!"

"Wow, such big words," Tia muttered,"for a child spoiled rotten by their parents."

Every word wasn't left unheard and fiery red head.

"Too hard for you to comprehend? At least I have parents!"

Tia discounted the last insult before exiting the classroom after her teacher and shut the door behind her. She was pretty sure the carrot-top wasn't aware that "pompous" and "pretentious" virtually had the same meaning. Loud voices emitted from inside classroom the instant the door had clicked. She leaned her back against it and slid down to a squatting position.

She'd be lying if she said something in heart wasn't yearning for a parents' love, but it was the least of her problems. She didn't know who they were, what they looked like or why they left her. Tia swallowed and looked into the unwavering eyes of her teacher.

"My lord, you young adults, are quite the rowdy crowd." Her teacher remarked in exasperation as she put a hand to her forehead,""Listen here, Tia."

Ms. Nanai crouched in front of her weary student and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Did you think about what I proposed to you a while back? About the tutoring..."

"You never gave me a reply,Ms. Nanai's emerald gaze seemed to pierce her through her soul, "And the offer is still open."

She won't be in the classroom anymore? Her thoughts went back to Fana. A part of her was worried about her well-being. She's reluctant to leave her friend in a room full of imperious, wealthy idiots. She imagined Fana laughing at a joke told by her classmate; a joke intended to make her feel insulted. Yes, the quiescent girl would definitely laugh and brush it off lightly.

"I'll take it then. I appreciate this, Ms. Nanai." Tia thanked her teacher with a smile.

They weren't kids anymore and like she said her friend was ready to put up with anything. Fana has her auntie and her grandma for support. She rose from the wall and stretched her arms above her head.

"You can head home for today,"Ms. Nanai's voice roused her from her scattered thoughts, "I'll have everything prepared. In fact, check into the library straight away tomorrow morning. Sign your name on the clipboard at the front desk and take a pager from a librarian. You're tutor had already been given a pager beforehand and once they walk into the door it'll go off. The pagers are color coded and you won't miss a thing; guaranteed no mix-ups."

She stood up and made her way to the door,"And I'll see you, next year, Tia. Take care."

* * *

What a Monday. She was given permission to go back home for today thirty minutes after her arrival. Her apartment wasn't that far, but still...

Tia gave a heavy sigh and walked back down the staircase. At the base of the stairs, a recognizable figure was seen sitting by the base of the stairs. "Rempo! Hey!" she shouted. The figure looked up at her, holding up a scowl,"You ain't sending me back to-" his yellow eyes narrowed,"Sending me back to..." Tia drew closer and Rempo took a clearer look at the intruder. "Oh, it's just you Tia."

Tia rolled her eyes,"Yup, it's just Tia. What a huge disappointment..."

My goodness, knowing him he was expecting some sexy babe from one of those pornos he hides under his-

"I was totally looking forward to running into a super bomb woman, but hey," He gave a little shrug,"Old friends are nice to run into too." She crossed her arms and continued to stare at him as he ranted on.

"Compared to Anise, your chest is-"

A huge smack resounded down the empty halls,"Ouch! What's your problem?" Rempo put a hand over his now inflamed cheek; a perfect hand print imprinted on his skin. "D-Don't you start talking about my chest as you please and be comparing it y-your porno models!" she scolded,"On the other hand, You should be in class-"

"Man, I'd totally switch bodies with Fana just to escape from this."

"Why in the world would you bring Fana into this, Rempo?!" She still continued as she had more obvious things to point out, You're a junior. Why are you here in the East Building. Do you not know which way east or west is?!" She put a hand to her forehead,"Oh my, Kullervo! How old are you now? You're seventeen. Seventeen-"

"Dude, Tia! Shut up for a minute!"

Uncompromisingly, she gave a groan,"Sylvia, is paying for this tuition! Can you please act grateful for once in your life?"

"Don't bring my mom into this..." he mumbled. "

Why shouldn't I?" she countered.

"Rempo," she looked up into his face,"Sylvia is sick..."

Rempo clenched his fists,"I know."

"What you're doing right now isn't helping her."

"I know."

Tia looked him in the eyes and saw a deep anguish.

"Show her you know."

The words were taken from her mouth by an approaching voice. She watched Rempo's sorrowful eyes transition to a flash of anger and hatred.

She swore she saw a glint of gold within its depths.

* * *

**A/N : I got some sort of sudden motivation for me to just change this out of the blue. Ahhhhhh-**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Show her you know." The figure approached them from Rempo's side. Tia saw another flicker of gold. Rempo turned and glowered, "What are you doing here?"

Tia took a good look at the "intruder"; He was a fairly tall young man with a light complexion. A thick pair of black glasses rested at the bridge of his nose and a behind them were two deep sapphire eyes. Oddly, her heart felt like it dropped down a fifty feet building. "I'm going back home."

"Why are you going home?" Rempo asked suspiciously.

"Why aren't you in class?" The boy asked amused.

"Bastard..." Rempo mumbled to himself.

"Don't be rude!" Tia hissed as she hit Rempo in the stomach.

"Having all three of us together again is quite nostalgic."

Tia shook her head nervously as if to tell him he were wrong; the pain was growing within her. She simply stood her ground and grew quiet.

He started to walk away and faced Tia briefly, "I'm glad you're back." She watched his figure disappear as he turned a corner.

"Do I know him?" Tia asked Rempo confusedly. "Yes, you did."

"What do you mean by 'I did'?"

He ran a hand through his hair and looked away from her intense gaze asking, "Do you remember what Rex, you and I were doing two days ago?" Tia nodded, "Of course I do, that was two days ago. You guys were swimming at Grana Orles; which I thought was absolutely ridiculous because its winter time."

"Just making sure," Rempo gave a deep sigh,"Rex and I had decided to drag you into the water-"

"When I had already told you people that I didn't know how to swim." She interjected.

She had expected him to deny it outright, but he was surprisingly mature about it. "Right." He confirmed."And we didn't take you seriously." Tia realized his expression became one of distress.

"I don't think I need a recap. I started got water into my lungs and you guys pulled me to shore." She continued it for him, "I woke up in the hospital room and the doctor told me I was completely fine-"

"That's the thing," He cut in.

Tia scrunched a brow,"I'm aware I lost a huge portion of my memories."

"That guy who ran into us was a part of those memories." Rempo added.

Tia knew who he was referring to, but asked nonetheless, "What is his name?"

He placed his hands behind his head,"Ur."

"What a strange name." She admitted. Tia looked up at him longingly, "Who was he to you and I?"

She witnessed another flash of gold within his depths and his eyes reflected a hint of sadness. A part of her felt like he was going to break if he was to tell her, but the sincerity in his voice told her otherwise.

"He was your friend. Our friend from when we were little." He didn't stop there though. "He's also seventeen, he's a junior, he loves ancient history, he's nauseatingly intelligent, he loves to lecture people, he's a cocky bastard and…"

"And?" Tia asked curiously.

"I think that's about it." He ended after a few moments.

"I see." She walked down the hall and to the exit doors.

She thought that she'd forgotten about just her childhood days, but clearly she forgot about a whole person! The strange pain came back briefly.

"'Yo'! Where you going?!" Rempo followed after her.

"I'm going to visit Sylvia." Tia said quietly; hoping he'd get the hint and tone down.

"Why are you visiting my mom?" He hissed.

"Why are you following me?" She countered

"Maybe I want to visit my mom too?" The boy added slyly.

Tia scoffed,"Cut it out. You cuss her out and see her every single day of your life."

Rempo gave a shrug,"So?"

"Whatever, do what ever you want. It won't be my fault if she's going to kill you." She said bitterly, "Because technically, you should be in class."

"Heh-"

* * *

Rempo and Tia exited the school and walked down the blocks of apartments and houses proceeding after it. "So, the old hag sent you off for today." Rempo blew a bubble with his gum.

"She's twenty two and she's not going to be my teacher anymore." She stated bluntly.

"Oh yeah?"

The bubble snapped and gave out a tiny pop. They arrived at a tiny house with an adequate amount of windows. Rempo's home wasn't big, but Tia thought of it as balanced and charming. It was painted with a light blue color and small blazera flowers adorned its perimeter.

Rempo grabbed his key inserted it into the door's metal keyhole. The lock gave an audible click and Tia swung the door open calling out, "Sylvia! It's Tia!"

A middle aged woman appeared from the corridor of the house and embraced Tia,"Oh darling, how are you doing? Did you recover alright these past two weeks?"

Rempo put his hands over his head and cut in,"It's 'two days' mom, not 'two weeks'."

Upon seeing Rempo her face instantaneously contorted into mock anger, "Son, what the hell are you doing here? Don't make your sickly mother come and beat your ass back to school!" She grabbed his face and shook it violently, "And what are doing with Tia? Are you causing more trouble for the girl?! You ought to know better!"

Tia ran over and grabbed Sylvia's arm, "He's is accompanying me back home, but I wanted to check in with you." Sylvia's arm fell at her side, but she continued to scowl at her son. "How's your treatment going?"

"Tia, you're too forgiving." The woman's face softened and gave a little smile, "I'm getting more sleep and the pain is diminishing little by little. I almost feel like I'm getting younger."

Tia flashed a grin and giggled, "You are young, auntie"

"Thank you, dear." Sylvia emitted a little chuckle, "You're quite the sweetie."

She immediately clapped her hands together and her face lit up in elation, "That's right, Tia, there's someone I want you to see."

Tia tilted her head inquisitively,"Hm?"

"Hey, Ur! Come over here! Tia came to visit!" Sylvia called back.

_'I'm glad I get to see him again." _She thought to herself. Although, another stabbing came at her chest as though to contradict her thoughts.

Rempo grabbed Tia's hand hurriedly and attempted to drag her out of the house, "Mom! I'm sorry, but Tia has to get going; she's really beat."

Sylvia grabbed Tia's other hand and gave a slight tug, "I'm positive you would be happy to see him again. Would you please stick around for a few minutes?"

Tia gave weak smile and nodded, "O-Of course."

Rempo squeezed Tia's hand before loosening his grip and letting ago.

Lightly colored hair and the same piercing eyes she saw earlier today appeared from the corridor. The young man had changed from his school uniform to a casual white long sleeve, brown cargo pants and black socks. Tia also took note that he no longer had his glasses on. Rempo looked away giving a harsh,"Tch-"

She walked over to Ur, took his hand and dragged him to Tia.

"Tia, its Ur. As his remaining godparent, I had to take him in while you were absent."

"Oh!" Tia caught on, "You're serving as a host family."

The atmosphere had grown silent and awkward. Did she say something wrong? Ur appeared to be slightly bewildered, but he had a calm manner about him nonetheless.

Sylvia was the first to speak, but her voice came out with a little stutter,"N-Not exactly. He's actually listed as my son now." She gave a tiny swallow," After… what happened."

Tia felt that she definitely said something to make them uncomfortable.

Rempo grasped her hand and led her outside before yelling out, "Alright mother, I think Tia has seen Ur long enough! I'll escort her home!" He pulled her along the lawn of the house and onto the sidewalk until they were no longer seen by his mother and 'brother'.

Sylvia turned to Ur and asked him curiously, "You didn't approach her once, darling. I thought you-"

He shook his head as if to cut her off.

The red headed woman passed a sly smile,"Fufufu, just like Tia."

* * *

_The doctor looked over his clipboard, "You don't seem to be in perfect condition, Tia."_

"_Thank you, doctor."_

_He nodded, "Do you feel alright, though? I'm surprised you had gone through that without any kind of sustaining damage."_

"_I feel the same as ever."_

"_Shining like the sun and feeling like you're on the top of mountain, I hope?" He asked jokingly._

_Tia gave a giggle, "Of course doc, and by the way; it's the world, not the mountain."_

_The doctor gave a hearty laugh in return, "Even better. You'll be released in a few hours."_

_The door closed and Tia laid herself back down on the bed. White sheets, white pillows, white walls, white tables, white coats; everything single thing was ashen and pasty. It wasn't a bad thing; in fact, it soothed her into the thought of falling back asleep. A small, audible knock had made the consideration short-lived. _

_Still lying on the bed with her eyes closed, she called out, "Come in."_

_The door opened and closed softly. Light footsteps drew closer and stopped at the foot of the bed. A small dragging noise was heard and Tia knew that the person had sat down._

_A boy's voice reached her ears, "How are you doing?"_

_Eyes still closed, she replied,"Never been better."_

_A long silence hung in the air until the voice spoke again,"Rempo has really done it this time." The person drew a breath, "He's never done anything this reckless before."_

"_Are you kidding?" Tia asked in disbelief, "When we were kids, he dug a hole in his backyard and camouflaged it expecting to catch a tiger." She gave a laugh that echoed throughout the room, "And you know what happened? I fell into it! This is nothing compared to this; I had to get stitches!"_

_The boy gave a chuckle, "I remember."_

"_Oh my goodness," The brunette continued, "And last year, Rex and Rempo tripped me into a tree! Who trips into a tree?! "_

"_I remember that too."_

_Tia opened her eyes and stared at the individual sitting beside her. The boy stood out amongst the plainness of the room; his golden hair went unnoticed and his eyes held hers like the sea. _

_She didn't know this person._

"_Who are you?"_

_A tiny red sparkle within his right eye caught her attention. _

_She felt herself grow stiff.  
_

"_Are you joking?" He scrunched up his brows in confusion, "Are you really alright, Tia?"  
_

* * *

Tia opened her eyes and looked up her room's white ceiling above her. She really had lost her memories of Ur. Why did she forget about him though? If he was really a childhood friend of her and Rempo…

Where was he in them?

Was this even a real dream?

She drew in a big breath and let it out slowly,"I feel really bad- mph!" Her over-sized pog pillow hit her square on the face and Rempo shouted at her from the bed parallel to hers,"Shut your yap! You're gloominess is contagious!"

"I'm not gloomy!" Tia pouted.

"Says the person who _feels reaaaally bad_."

"Anyway about Ur," she slipped in abruptly and threw the pillow back into his face,"How is he your brother now?"

He threw the pillow back at her and replied,"Well, we did sign some papers and-"

Tia smirked and hugged the pillow close to her chest,"Don't play smart with me."

"His mother died and as you know, my mom is his godmother, so this happened." He said quickly as if he wanted to get it over with.

"That's all?"

"No, you let him stay with you until we graduated from high school."

"That explains the extra bed." She mulled to herself.

Rempo shot a brow in her direction,"You're taking this rather well. You'd be freaking out if you found out a boy was living alone with you." Tia noted the emphasis he placed on both 'boy' and 'alone'. She rolled her eyes and laid herself back down on her bed.

He mumbled,"Specifically, when it's him."

"What?"

"N-Nothing." Rempo coughed.

She shut her eyes and tried to remember what she had forgotten, but it was futile. Ur was a childhood. No, he is a childhood friend and he remembers every moment. Another strange pang of regret hit her. Why was it regret? She wondered if their was really hope in remembering all these things.

"Don't feel bad about anything, Tia." Rempo asserted.

She rolled away from him and drifted back to sleep.

"Because you had wanted this." He added quietly.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Avalon Code.**

**As much as I love it to death.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

_A tiny spirit materialized from a peculiar looking book and drifted over to a sleeping figure. He floated above her face and watched her steady breathing. The girl looked rather blissful and his expression displayed a sort of relief._

_A moment later he was standing tall by the foot of her bed. He pulled up a chair at her bedside and gingerly pushed away a few loose strands of chestnut hair. The brunette stirred slightly and rolled over to his side. She opened her eyes and reached out to him; gently brushing a hand through his hair._

"_I'm sorry for waking you."_

"_What's the matter?" She whispered softly. Her hand fell from his hair and cupped the side of his face. A thumb brushed the cool metal of his shackles. _

"_Do you ever wonder," She asked in a low voice, "What this world looks like?"_

* * *

Tia woke up startled and sat up on her bed; looking around her room. Everything was where they were supposed to be.

Until she noticed a large breathing lump beside her.

"Kya-"She screamed.

She kicked it off her bed and sent it flying to the other side of the room. The 'thing' turned out to be Rempo, who landed on the other bed with a loud creak. The bed wobbled slightly and the legs soon gave out; crashing the frame to the floor with an accompanied boom.

"W-What are you doing here?! " She cried out, "I-I thought I sent you home!"

"You never said anything to me."

"That doesn't give you any right to come into my bed and- and…" She trailed off, "Wait." She lifted the covers and examined her clothes; she wore white sleeping shorts and a black tank top, "Did you do something to me?"

"I changed your clothes."

"Eh?!"

"You never liked to wear dirty clothes to bed, so I changed it for you."

"Nobody asked you!"

"I just did you a favor!"

"Being changed by a… pervert is a favor?!" She sputtered.

She ran up to the bed and grabbed his shirt sleeve.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!"

She dragged him outside her bedroom to the living room, "Sending a bad dog in his proper place," She threw him onto the couch, "Outside!" She marched back into her bedroom and slammed it shut.

She walked over to her bedside table and grabbed her cell phone. She flipped it up and checked the time.

It read '5:30 A.M.'.

"Rempo! We're leaving in thirty minutes!" She called out crossly.

"School doesn't start until seven though." He groaned through the door.

"Have you been thinking like that for the past two years?! It starts at six!" She stated, "No wonder you're always an hour late to class."

* * *

Instead of going up the flight of stairs, Tia took a sharp turn down the corridor to the library.

"Tia, where are you going?"

"I'm getting a tutor of sorts today. Ms. Nanai suggested that I get a 'one-on-one' education."

Rempo rolled his eyes and followed after her, "Whatever the hell that means."

Tia found herself with Rempo at the library; browsing the books with a pager around her neck. She felt like a pet waiting to be adopted. She patiently waited at the table and watched the countless amounts of people pass in and out through the doors.

Rhoan Academy had a huge library; bookshelves lined up along every wall and crevice with ladders stretching from the bottom to the top of their shelves. It was simply amazing. The paintings of the new world peppered the dome shaped ceiling and the spiral staircases leading to the second floor of countless books.

Abruptly, her pager went off; alarming and sending her into a rather tall figure.

"O-Oi Tia, watch where you're going!" Rempo pulled her away and faced the person; only to be surprised,"Ur?"

Tia took the rumbling pager off her neck and fumbled to find the off button. Ur approached her and gently took it from her hands; shutting it off for her. He placed the pager back in her hands and took out his own from his blazer. She watched him turn his off as he placed it into his bag.

"I appreciate it." She thanked him quietly.

He reached out and ruffled her hair a bit, "No problem."

Rempo slid between the two and declared loudly, "Don't you be leaving me out!"

A handful of students around them sent piercing glares in their direction. Embarrassed, Tia hit him in the stomach.

"Damn it, Tia! Quit it!"

"You quit it!" She pulled him to her and hissed harshly into his ear, "This is a library, stupid!"

"I'm your tutor."

They sat around a round, wooden table with their bags down on the floor. Rempo popped a fresh piece of gum into his mouth and Tia gawked at Ur in disbelief.

"That can't be-"She gasped, "You're a student."

"Because this bastard is a smartass; he'll be tutoring you for the next two years," Rempo explained, "In replace of the old hag."

"Better than being a dumbass!" Tia stuck her tongue at Rempo,"And I told you she's twenty two!"

Blown away by her speech, Ur chided them both, "You two, hold your tongue." He gave a dissatisfying glance at Tia as he addressed his fiery tempered companion, "Rempo, you've finally influenced her. That's not something to be proud of."

A signature click of irritation from his tongue was heard in reply and Ur emitted a chuckle.

"Sorry," She apologized, "I need to control it."

"It's no problem," He said warmly, "But I do find it… odd."

"I know. It's been only recently since she started acting all abusive towards me." Rempo gave out a nervous laugh.

Ur placed a hand on his chin, "I do remember you suggesting …"

Their conversation drew on and on to the point where Tia could only watch their lips move; the rest was just silence. And all these references from a time she couldn't recall made her increasingly agitated. She started to feel bitter and left out. She finally found out how much she was actually missing and how valuable the memories were to her. She felt like it went beyond missing memories.

"Tia?" Two voices resounded in ears in unison. Rempo and Ur observed her worriedly as she placed her palms on her eyes. Two pairs of eyes widened once they caught sight of tears flowing from them slowly.

What she said threw them off even more, "I thought losing memories was fine 'Hey, I'll just get them back later or make new ones' was what I thought these past two days, but I think I lost myself."

The library continued up and about and nobody paid any attention to the weeping girl or their table. She removed her palms and tilted her sore eyes to the ceiling of the library. Nostalgia found its way back into her.

Tia then asked to no one in particular as she narrowed her eyes,"Why do I feel this way?"

* * *

"_That page…" A voice said in front of her._

_They were in a strange room; almost like a dungeon. They were atop a circular platform surrounded by a ring of water. She showed a page to the spirit standing high in front of her. A blotted out photo of a dark, purple haired boy was shown at the very top and below it were dark brown patches that splotched over words she was once able to read many times before._

"_I see." He took the page and examined it and continued, "You lost someone dear to you during the chaos."_

_Tia observed the Ur in front her. His flaxen hair was kept the same way, but his appearance was otherworldly. He wore a sort of sleeveless armor with a pattern similar to the partial one on the cover of the book she held. A strange shackle ran through his eyes. His expression couldn't be read, but the atmosphere grew heavy and pained as he scanned the sheet. His gloved hands handed back the page and she shook of the feeling she had as she took it from him._

"_Normally, when you Code Scan," He stated, "You only absorb its information."_

"_But in the chaos, he was sucked in alive…" She added._

"_This has never happened before," Ur ran a hand through his hair, his shackles making a small chiming noise and admitted, "I'm sorry, but I don't know what to do about it."_

_Tia's grey eyes stared down at her feet and watched her tears wet the stone platform. Inside, she wanted herself to stop, but she wasn't capable of controlling any of actions. It was as if someone placed herself inside someone who posed as her and was truly forced to believe that she was watching herself._

"_Tia?" His voice asked worriedly._

"_I won't give up." She looked up at him and said confidently with all the anxiety in her face washed away in an instant, "I need to get it back to its original power,"_

"_A miracle may happen and he's depending on it." She slipped the loose page back into the book and whispered to herself, "I'm depending on it."_

_She looked back up at him and found an uncharacteristic frown that formed upon his features.  
_

* * *

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up from… a bed? A throbbing pain occurred around her head and put a hand to her brow.

She scanned her surroundings; white tile flooring and a set of pasty colored curtains bordered her perimeter. It reminded her of the hospital all over again. "Is anyone here?" she called out. The clacking sound of footsteps grew closer and a shadow of a figure became visible on the sheet of curtains in front of her.

" Ur?" She asked.

Rempo drew the curtain with a grin, "And the amazing Rempo."

Ur revealed himself and seated himself in a chair beside the bed, "You passed out."

"Oh no…" she muttered to herself, "This is embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it," he lightly reassured, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." Tia gingerly massaged the delicate skin of her forehead and assured him.

This whole setting reminded her of the time he came to visit her at the hospital. She took a deep breath and faced him sincerely, "Can you tell me who you are?"

His expression remained unchanged as he asked with light suspicion, "Why?"

She gazed at Rempo's desperate face, which was silently pleading for her not to address the subject he knew she was going to bring up.

"I don't know you," She stammered truthfully, "Or I think I've forgotten you…"

* * *

**A/N: Still don't own Avalon Code.**


End file.
